1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a tester apparatus for obtaining a forming limit diagram from basic physical properties of a sample which is a forming material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, when developing a product, CAM (Computer Aided Manufacturing) applications in mold design are increasingly used to reduce a production time of the product and to respond to the diversification of the product lineups.
CAM applications in mold design may be used during the production process of a product and enable the confirmation and the modification of a process result prior to the production of a product. Additionally, when changing the design of a product, CAM applications enable a product to be improved effectively and efficiently by saving time and reducing costs.
In order to obtain a superior result by use of CAM applications when designing a product, physical properties and characteristics of the forming material used in molding design need to be obtained beforehand. In general, basic tests which are used to obtain the properties of a pressed metallic panel include a tensile test, a FLD (Forming Limit Diagram) test, and a friction coefficient assessment test. Among the above-mentioned tests, the FLD test is considered as an important tool in determining the forming limit of a panel. However, if the FLD test is conducted in a general press facility without having an exclusive test apparatus configured to obtain the forming limit diagram, due to the characteristics of the press facility, a precise control of a stroke may be difficult, and thus the degree of precision of the test may be reduced.
Particularly, as the introduction of hot press forming is increasingly being used, the high-temperature forming limit diagram may be needed to be obtained, and thus a need exists for developing an exclusive test apparatus configured to obtain a hot forming limit diagram, in addition to a cold forming limit diagram, which may be used to derive the physical properties and characteristics of the forming material used in molding design, and used by CAM applications.